


[83line/赫海] 也许二位还记得自己正在直播吗?

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 澈 x 特      赫 x 海现背小甜饼欢乐向带了一句话源声和几句话贤旭
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 7





	[83line/赫海] 也许二位还记得自己正在直播吗?

澈 x 特 赫 x 海

当提前下班的金希澈和前来借dvd的李东海边说着笑边打开家里的大门时, 里面的画面把二人吓得同时愣在了原地, 因为背对着大门的朴正洙和李赫宰正在接吻.

金希澈觉得自己的脑袋里被轰得只剩下一片空白, 正想冲进去问清楚, 却被旁边的李东海一下撞飞了, 揉了揉自己被撞疼了的胳膊, 金希澈低声骂了句脏话就也跟着走了进去.

「李赫宰!你怎么能这样对我?呜....」李东海话都还没说完豆大的眼泪就一滴接着一滴地往下掉了.

「海海你怎么来了?别哭啊!」李赫宰回过头来看着一来就哭得快喘不过气的人, 又看了眼李东海身后彷彿要把他盯出一个洞来的金希澈, 虽然被盯得瑟瑟发抖, 却还是伸手把哭成泪人的李东海先搂进怀里安慰.

「特儿.....特儿不爱我了吗?」金希澈收回盯着李赫宰的眼神, 画风一变, 像只大型狗狗那样可怜丐丐地把头埋进朴正洙的颈窝里.

「怎么会呢?特儿最爱澈儿了...」朴正洙揉了揉金希澈毛茸茸的头发, 温柔地笑着.

「那特儿为什么要和李赫宰亲亲?不是说好了特儿的嘴只能让我来亲亲吗?特儿昨晚不是还缠着我的腰说我好棒的吗?是我不能满足你了吗?我....我最多戒酒嘛...人家说戒了酒会更持久的....反正...反正我再想想办法嘛....特儿我真的很爱你...你不要喜欢李赫宰也不要喜欢别人好不好?」金希澈抬起头眨着闪着泪光的大眼睛看向朴正洙, 双手紧紧的抱着朴正洙的腰不放, 生怕一放手人就要飞走了.

朴正洙的心都要被金希澈融化了, 伸出双手捧着金希澈的脸, 对着嘴唇一连就响亮地亲了好几下.

「看到没有?这里只亲你!以后也只会让你来亲!我和赫宰在玩而已, 借位的, 没有亲到...我最爱你了, 也只爱你了傻瓜!」朴正洙伸出双手环上金希澈的脖子, 狐狸眼睛笑起来弯弯的.

「我就知道特儿眼光不会这么差的...李赫宰那么丑像只猴子哪儿能跟我比嘛...那我是不是不用戒酒了?」金希澈把朴正洙的腰扣得更紧, 额头抵着朴正洙的, 朴正洙卷曲的眼睫毛轻轻扫过金希澈的眼帘, 把金希澈扫得心都荡漾了起来.

「那酒还是少喝点比较好...你少一点去喝酒才能多点在家陪我嘛...不过...就不要再更持久了...你都已经每次都快要了我的命了...」朴正洙羞得耳朵都红了, 下巴被金希澈轻轻勾起就吻了上去.

「李赫宰你还看特哥!今天早上还叫我海海, 昨天晚上还哄我再来一次, 现在不到二十四小时你就去亲别人!亲的还是特哥!呜...」李赫宰听着二位大哥的对话刚想开口说些什么, 耳朵就被李东海拧了起来.

「不是海海!特哥刚刚都说了嘛, 我们就是在借位!我们都演最近很火的那套剧里面的那场经典吻戏!真的没有亲到啦海海...」李赫宰把李东海圈在怀里, 被怀里的人打了好几下都不肯放手.

「我不听我不听!李赫宰你最坏....嗯?你刚刚说什么?没亲到?真的没亲?」李东海说到一半才后知后觉地恍然大悟起来.

「根本就没有要亲啊..特哥刚刚不是也跟澈哥解释了吗?海海没听到吗?」李赫宰宠溺地摸摸了李东海的头顶.

「没听到...我刚刚满脑子都在想我到底要忍痛成全你和特哥还是要把你抢回来...你和特哥都是我很重要的人, 我希望你们都快乐, 可是我又真的很爱你...呜...赫啊我选不了....呜...」李东海说着说着又哭了起来.

「都说是假的啦...海海你听我说, 你永远不需要面对这样的选择题, 因为我会永远爱你...」李赫宰在李东海的嘴角印上了一吻, 李东海终于笑逐颜开地扑进了李赫宰的怀里.

「咳咳!也许二位还记得自己正在直播吗?」申东熙站在了一旁, 白眼都几乎翻到了后脑勺, 忍耐了好久, 可眼见这四位丝毫没有要停下的意思, 实在是再也咽不下这四位的狗粮了, 只好开口稍作提醒.

李赫宰这才回过神来看向了还在运作中的镜头, 脑海中飞快地思考着到底这次该怎么办才好, 旁边的金希澈把朴正洙压在沙发上吻得投入, 二人压根儿就没有听到申东熙说的话.

「啊你们二个再不停就要给ELF现场直播了!你们那种不能播的!」申东熙忍无可忍直接大吼了一声, 朴正洙被吻得迷迷糊糊, 轻轻推开了金希澈一点, 脑海还是一片空白, 金希澈不乐意地抿了抿嘴, 低头又开始在朴正洙的锁骨上啃咬.

「什...什么...直...直播?!糟了!啊金希澈你别亲了!我和李赫宰刚刚在直播没有关!」朴正洙这下是完全清醒了, 直接把金希澈整个人推到了地上, 金希澈揉着又一次被撞疼的胳膊, 扶着沙发站起来时才意识到到底发生了什么, 连忙把方寸大乱的人搂在怀里安抚着, 一边示意申东熙先把直播关了.

晚上, 申东熙看着手机上由公司发布的正式声明, 又看着四位队友后来又重新开了一次的直播, 看着四人你侬我侬地承认恋情, 申东熙忍不住打了个冷颤, 放下手机刚准备关灯睡觉...

「叮」

枕头旁的电话又响了起来, 申东熙拿起手机一看, 原来是崔始源和金钟云一起拍的vlog上传了, 申东熙又翻了下白眼, 又一对垃圾小情侣...

「叮」

电话刚被放下又响了, 申东熙再一次拿起来看了一眼, 这次是曹圭贤发来的信息叫他帮忙给他打掩护, 刚想把手机放下, 结果又响了, 这一次是金厉旭的信息, 问他是不是在和曹圭贤一起商讨关于舞台剧的事.

「哦?厉旭啊..圭贤没有和我在一起啊...他不是和昌珉去喝酒了吗?」把语音发了出去, 申东熙心满意足地把电话关了机, 闭上眼睛的时候, 他心想, 真好, 明天终于可以少吃一对垃圾小情侣的狗粮了, 今晚一定能做个好梦!

END


End file.
